A Talk With Jareth
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE.Sarah lost to Jareth's Labyrinth 18 years ago and now Toby suffers at her failure to free him.Until now all that he knew was real and true.When he finds out the truth he becomes disgusted and confronts Jareth.Alt ending.Mild slash.


A/N: This is a oneshot from Labyrinth. It involves Toby and Jareth. After about eighteen years of being in the Labyrinth with Jareth Toby finds out the truth of his being there. That Jareth took him and made his sister find him in a certain amount of time. She had lost and Jareth kept Toby. This is an alternate ending in which Toby finds out the truth and here is confronting it with Jareth. This is just a oneshot and it is a bit of yaoi. Take it as yaoi or a father-son relationship thing.

* * *

"Toby."

I closed my eyes and shivered as I heard my name roll off his lips with gentle ease. The gloomy, rainy day outside didn't help my mood, which had dampened even more since Jareth had entered the room. I watched the rain drops as they slid down the smooth, glassy pane, waiting for him to speak again.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment forever? Or are you willing to make amends?"

I continued to stare out of the cold, glossy window. The labyrinth down below only made this world all the more beautiful, but its heart made me weep inside. I had been a slave for so many years. If only my sister had made it in time. She could have possibly been saved as well..

"Toby!"

I pursued my lips in anger and turned around calmly, my fists clenched tightly. I reluctantly looked at him, into his eyes, seeing there no remorse for any past experiences he'd had. He was a man of apathetic darkness, a slave to his own desires. And I was his his to control.

"Why have you been withdrawing from me Toby?"

I shivered again as I heard him speak. There was something sinister, too calm about his voice that mixed my emotions; I didn't know whether to wince or admire. He was easily angered but also easily calmed and I knew that my silence was getting to him. He couldn't stand not knowing things. He wanted to always exceed the top but my silence was getting to him now, making him fear. I knew his weaknesses.

"Fine," he said, walking up next to me beside the window seal. "Just remember that I have kept you alive; Feeding, clothing, sheltering you. And this is what I get in return? What must I do to win your affections?"

"Nothing, for you will never have them," I spat out. I was angry at the thought of him thinking that I was so easily prone to giving in. For so long he had tormented me, whispering lies and keeping secrets from me. For so long I myself had thought to give him my affections. But when I had discovered the truth of my being here, the horrid truth of what happened with my sister, I became depressed, angry, and hateful toward him.

"I figured that that would be something like to your response."

"Then why bother?" I asked, getting up. It was the least that I could do besides punch him in his face.

But I should have known that he would follow me wherever I stood. "Because I want you to know that I was the same man then, now, and forever. We shouldn't let the past get in our way."

"There is no _our_." I felt him come closer behind me and I gritted my teeth as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Can we not mend what has been broken?"

"How can I trust you? How can I believe another word out of your mouth? You have lied to me for sixteen years. And I was an idiot to believe you."

"I haven't told you anything except what you should have heard."

I shook my head, unable to talk to him. It was impossible. He always had an immediate response to anything and everything that I had to say. There was a pause for a while and I felt him withdraw his hand, which made me sigh in relief. I heard him walk toward the window again and he sighed softly.

"If you truly want all the answers then I suppose that I can let you have them," he said.

I burrowed my brows in question and confusion and turned around slowly, my arms folded against my chest. "What are you saying?" I asked.

"I mean that if you want to see your sister, your world, and your family, then why should I stop you?"

I nearly laughed as he said the words, shaking my head as he looked my way. I knew what kind of man he was. I knew that there was no way that he would let me go from his grip. I was his. "You want me to believe you? I find it hard to believe a liar."

"I will keep my word to you," he said, walking closer to me.

My heart fell into my stomach as he approached me. As much as I hated him now, I found it hard to admit that I no longer felt anything for him. On the contrary, I couldn't help but let my past emotions get to me when he was around. "How can I trust you?"

"I will provide a contract."

I shook my head again. "I can't trust you. You're all about yourself." I turned to walk away, out of the room, but his next words stunned me.

"I want you to venture through the Labyrinth."

I stopped in my tracks, my eyes widened. He wanted me to do what my sister had done, so many years ago. I had spent many years in the Labyrinth with him, but as ruler over all he could twist it to his liking. I knew that there was no way I would reach the end of the Labyrinth. I would fail, just as Sarah did, and ultimately become his for eternity.

I continued walking after considering it. I wouldn't let him get to me. I would plan my own route of escape. One that he would not be a part of.

"Toby," he said as I turned the knob on the door. "It would be wise if you didn't do anything stupid. Consider my offer and the world is yours but as long as you are in my domain, you will never leave here alive."

I paused, then opened the door and walked out, leaving Jareth behind me. If I had to die, then so be it.


End file.
